Beginnings and Ends
by Jennifer Scott
Summary: It had been two weeks since Wally died, and Dick has a crazy idea to bring him back. Events follow the year after Wally's death. Rated T just as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Like so many people after the Season 2 finale, I had to write something. Any nerds out there, I'm sorry I kind of twisted physics for this. I really don't care. Wally comes back.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Zatanna was sound asleep in her bed when she heard a faint knocking at the door. She was still exhausted from her earlier mission in the Philippines that had lasted over ten days. She meagerly crawled out of bed, seeing that it was two in the morning. She sighed, mentally noting to tell the person that this was an insane hour and she was not a morning person.

When she opened the door of her apartment, she was surprised to see Dick Grayson. Since Wally's death two weeks ago, no one had seen him. Not even Batman, though he insisted his ward was okay.

"Dick?"

"Zatanna, I need your help. I think I found a way to get Wally back."

"Dick, why don't you come inside?" Zatanna said, still staring at him in confusion. Zatanna walked over to her coffee machine and began to make a pot. She sat Dick down at the kitchen table and watched as he simply stared into empty space. No, he was definitely not the Dick she used to know five years ago. Becoming Nightwing, then seeing his best friend die had changed Dick. Zatanna hoped he wouldn't become like his mentor.

"Dick, I'm not a necromancer and I refuse to use dark magic to resurrect Wally. I know you're hurting, but-"

"I'm not thinking about necromancy. Wally died because of kinetic energy. Without a medium for it to travel through though like a car it didn't quite kill him. Instead, his atoms dispersed into the air nearby. If we can use magic to reassemble his atoms, then we can bring him back without using necromancy."

Zatanna stared in horror at Dick. He had gone insane, leaving behind this compulsion to get his friend back. She sat next to him, handing him his cup of coffee, black, the way he liked. She kissed him slowly, trying to see if the boy she onced loved was still there. He pushed her away, standing up. Tears were falling down his cheek.

"When I lost my parents, it was the worse thing I ever thought possible. Becoming Robin, it helped a lot, but it often wasn't enough. Then I met Wally. I admit, I found him the most annoying person on the planet; he wouldn't shut up. I had become so accustomed to silence that jokes and laughter, they seemed strange. But he healed me. He helped me live again."

Zatanna wasn't sure what to say or if she should say anything at all.

"I can't let him go, Zee. It would be like losing me parents all over again. I can't, Zee. I can't-"

Zatanna stood up and began to massage his shoulders. They were tense, stiff, burdened. She sighed slowly. "Of course I'll help you, Dick. I'll do everything I can to help you get Wally back."

Dick nodded, the tears beginning to slowly cease. He walked over to the couch and lied down, fitful sleep overcoming him. Zatanna walked to the kitchen after putting a blanket on top of him and started cleaning the dishes. She sighed, her own tears springing forth. She knew that if this worked, then it would help everyone, especially Dick and Artemis. And she thought that is could work.

But if that was true, then why did she feel like she was about to do more harm than good?

* * *

Artemis was in the Watchtower, waiting for Kaldur to arrive so she could debrief him on her solo mission. She looked over the earth, her eyes drawn to white land mass at the south pole. She felt a tear begin to fall down her cheek. Her finger fiddled with a ring around her neck. She could remember walking up to his parent's house to tell them the terrible news. They had embraced her upon seeing her teary and red eyes. They both knew. They took her in as their own, both knowing what she meant to their son. She sat there, crying with them well into the next morning. Then, when his father went to the store to buy donuts, his favorite, his mother walked out of the room, saying she would be back in a moment. When she did come back, she brought out a small box and gave it to Artemis. There was a ring inside. His mother explained that he had been waiting for the right moment to propose to her. Artemis cried even more, wishing she could have at least had the chance to say yes.

That had all happen two weeks ago. Artemis had overworked herself since then. She felt it was the only way to keep her head clear and block the pain. But still moments like these would appear and she could feel the sorrow flood into her and the tears fall.

"You did well, Tigress." Aqualad, Superboy, and M'gann walked in together, all sensing the support their friend needed. She hid the ring under her uniform quickly. They didn't need more reminders why to be sad like her

"Thanks," she replied curtly. With him gone, it seemed like the mission was the most important thing now. She had tried mission with Bart, but seeing him as Kid Flash brought up too many memories. Since then, she requested to try thing alone. At least for now.

"Are you feeling better?" M'gann asked. M'gann had sensed a change in Artemis recently. While she was fill with sorrow, there was also something else, as if she was even more alive than before. M'gann couldn't explain this feeling. It was a contradiction alright.

Artemis sighed, deciding to tell the the truth about the nausea she had been experiencing for a couple days now. "No, not really. But I know why now and I suppose it's only fair that you guys be the first to know since he isn't here any more." She smiled sadly, wondering how her best friends would take the news. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know how it will sound, but just finish the chapter.**

* * *

Zatanna was nearly freezing in the cold Antarctic. Even the spells she had cast for warmth for quickly fading. The thick fur coats that she and Dick both wore were already covered in ice. She knew that Dick knew what he was doing, but she was worried still. He was hurt and broken. If this didn't work, would he ever give up? Or would he just keep on trying to find a way to "bring Wally back?"

She watched as he walked around with a little GPS in his hands, finding the exact position where Wally had died. She could tell by his eyes that they were close and he was frantic. She bit her lip, not noticing from the cold that her teeth pierced flesh and the small amount of blood that poured out froze over.

"Are we here?" She asked, eagerly awaiting to get this over with. She missed Wally dearly, but from experience with her father, she knew that sometimes it was best to leave those you loved behind.

"Yes, here. Now remember, you need to reassemble his atoms. It shouldn't be too hard, but I'm not too familiar with magic. Most villains I face are complete jokers."

Zatanna cracked a smile as she saw he was trying to make a joke. Not a good one, but enough to make her have hope that that man she knew was still inside the empty shell. She lifted her hands, mentally preparing herself for the spell, when she looked back at Dick.

"How long will this last?"

"The assembly shouldn't take more than a few minutes. We should know right away if I'm right."

"What if it doesn't?"

"I thought you said you were going to help me." His brow narrowed and his eyes became a stormy gray blue. She could see the despair and betrayal in his eyes.

"I am. But is this doesn't work, then when will it stop? Will it ever stop?"

He looked away. "What if's are dangerous questions. You should perform the spell right here."

Zatanna sighed, vowing that if this didn't work, she wouldn't help Dick anymore. She would just be enabling her. She thought about what to say to best perform the magic and not use necromancy. Already, this was bordering too close to what her father would call black magic. She breathed in and released the spell.

"Tel eht seceip fo ruo dneirf Yllaw emoc kcab rehtegot ot eb elohw ecno erom."

She felt her energy instantly drain from her. It was an incredible amount, but she felt Dick's hand on her shoulder. That small little gesture reminded her of everything she was doing this for. Power flowed from her and in her mind's eye, she saw something working. But after a few moments, she doubted herself. She felt her strength waning and soon, the connection she had to her magic was gone. She dropped the spell. She heard Dick cry no, falling to his knees. Zatanna felt her own tears begin to form with Dick's.

"He's really gone," Dick whispered.

A rapid beeping from Dick's wrist. It was Aqualad trying to get a hold of him. Zatanna nudged him, but he didn't respond. She took the com and answered. "Aqualad?"

"Zatanna? Is Dick there?"

"He's... away for the moment. What's up?"

"Meet me and Artemis at the Watchtower. And bring Dick. He'll want to hear this."

It took a bit of encouragement from Zatanna to help Dick move. He pushed her away and eventually she had to use magic to calm him down and bring him there. And once there, he grew still. He drifted off and a glassy look swelled in his eyes. Zatanna hoped that whatever news Kaldur had, it would be good.

Kaldur was standing with the rest of the original team. They were all smiling and their happiness was only tained by the slight sorrow of Wally's loss. Zatanna threw a curious glance, but left it be. As she led Dick to them, she could see Artemis had the greatest mixture of joy and sadness. There was something else too. She seemed to glow.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Zatanna asked since Dick was stoically silent.

"Wally's not gone." Artemis said, as Dick perked up, confusion in his eyes, but perhaps relief too. "I'm pregnant with his child."

Zatanna could see that this was not what Dick expected, but she saw his humanity come back. He grinned genuinely for the first time since that day and she could sense a flicker of life inside him. She knew that this child would be a way of healing for Dick. Hopefully he wouldn't become like Batman.

"Congrats, Artemis."

"Thanks, Dick."

Zatanna looked at Dick. She knew that it would all be okay. She wondered if Dick would still fanaticize about bringing Wally back, but she knew that Dick would also do everything he could for this child. There was an unspoken promise that night. As they all decided that they would protect this child, everyone knew that Dick would become the father figure in its life simply because everyone knew that he would take the his best friend's kid under his wing.

Everyone knew that in some way, Wally would always be with them.

* * *

_In the icy tundra of the antarctic, the winds were still swirling with magic. The creatures could still feel it. Something was happening. Penguins had gathered, forming a circle along with several other birds that flew the greet the magic that enhanced them. An unknown side effect, they would later find out. But the sounds of the animals grew louder and louder and people on the edge of the continent would swear that they could hear an ominous thunder. Something was happening. They couldn't see it, but on the molecular level, atoms were assembling. The magician had come in time. If they had waited much longer, there would not be enough of him to rebuild._

_A consciences likewise still remained. It was about to finally leave when it sensed a body coming back, calling it. It would take much longer before it was functional, but it still kept the conscience nearby. It didn't know much about itself. Any memories of key features identifying itself had disappeared, but as it wondered and its body solidified in the months to follow, two things became certain._

_His name was Wally and he would travel north._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I couldn't remember the name of Artemis and Wally's dog, so if any of you know, please let me know. Using "the dog" gets a little old after a while.**

* * *

Artemis looked in the mirror. Her all black clothes showed very much how she felt. Nothing. She had become a void. Before finding out her pregnancy, she felt pain and sorrow. Now, she wasn't sure what to feel. During the doctor visits, she felt something like happiness and with her friends, too, when they doted on her. But during the night when she lied in bed on her own, she felt the pain return. How could she describe her feelings except through the colors she wore today.

She grabbed her stomach as another wave of nausea slid through her. Her mother assured her that the morning sickness would pass, but Artemis wasn't as sure. Her mother's had been easy, but Jade's had been difficult. Artemis just considered herself lucky at this point if she could keep standing through his funeral.

Dick picked her dressed in the appropriate black suit. He wore dark sunglasses, but they both knew those would disappear later as tears would begin to fall. He motioned to his car, and Artemis took the front passenger seat. It was silent until they reached the funeral site.

Most of Wally's closest friends were people on the team, so it was held in the garden where his League memorial was. Seeing him standing there, still cocky and grinning in his Kid Flash uniform brought a tear to Artemis' eyes as she remembered kissing him Paris when he promised to bring her back. Now she would never go, on her own or with him.

The funeral started. She listened to his parents talk about embarrassing memories of him and how they would never get to tease him with his baby pictures again. Artemis smiled, remembering when she first met them how that was the first thing they did. Dick went up and began to speak of him as well. When Wally first found out about Dick's secret identity and his parent's death, he went to Dick and just sat there with him and cried with him when Bruce and Alfred left him alone in privacy. Artemis cried, though mostly in seeing brave stoic Nightwing cry.

Then it was her turn to walk up. The morning sickness nearly knocked her off her feet, but Dick helped her up to the podium. Everyone smiled at her, knowing she was one of the people most affected by his death. They also knew her situation which made them fill with hope.

"We all loved Wally. And he loved us. I don't think there is much more to say about him."

She walked back down. The tears then came. They fell down her cheeks. Even saying those simple simple sentences about her love was painful. Her eyes were soon red and puffy. Dick drove her home. As soon as he made sure she would safe, he left with a sad smile.

She walked around the house in a mindless daze. She walked over and began to make coffee. She began to operate on habit now. She poured two cups of coffee. Hers with cream and his with sugar. She set the table for two. She walked out to the garage, grabbed a cup of dog food and fed him. She walked upstairs, leaving behind the cups of coffee and table. She pulled back the covers; her dog jumping up on her bed and looking eagerly at the door, still waiting for him to come through the door. She crawled into bed and lay there, thoughts overwhelming her. She felt the void and emptiness that came when Wally left. She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Antarctic, Wally felt the desire to travel north even stronger than before. It was only the lack of his physical body that kept him in the cold. It was this desire to go north, to find something or someone that consumed him. He still didn't know much about himself. He could remember his "death" which he thought was concerning, but beyond a few fractured images that bound him together, he had nothing to show himself.

He could remember one image clearly though. A young woman. She had tan skin with beautiful long blond hair. Her eyes were a deep gray that held mystery and charm inside them. Her smile and laugh was contagious. She was someone who could tell him who he was. She knew him, perhaps better than he did. He knew that she could tell him about himself. She was a part of him that he needed.

His body was almost complete. It had taken a couple of months. In another couple of weeks, he could travel north. He hoped he could meet this woman who was so heavily involved in his life. He would have to wait though in the meantime. Wait and be patient. Something that he thought didn't come naturally to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary and Rudy were sitting down for dinner. They were still mourning their son's death four months prior, but were ecstatic with the thought of a grandchild. They were discussing and betting whether the child will be a boy or a girl. With Artemis' doctor's appointment tomorrow, they would find out shortly. They were laughing, thinking of their own experiences with Wally and wondering if his child would be the same. Would he be a picky eater? Or would he just eat everything? Though remembering Wally made them sad at heart, they also knew that remembering and not being afraid to talk about it would make it easier for them.

Mary was eating the last bite of her salad when they felt a rush of wind behind her. She turned around, confused. Only Wally would run around like that. She looked at her husband. He had the same bewildered expression on his face. They had seen nothing, no flash of color, but it felt so... so familiar. They got up quickly and walked where it had led to. His old room.

They had remodeled it after he had gone to college into a guest room. But when he came home for break, he would always sleep there. They even kept a pair of extra clothes in the drawers in case he happened to be in town which they hadn't bothered to take out yet. Now, looking upon the once neat room, they saw everything scattered. The lamp had been turned over, the bed unmade. The drawers were open. His extra clothes were gone.

But they hadn't seen anything.

* * *

Artemis was at her house, sitting on the couch. While she could not drink alcohol, she was enjoying a nice fake martini with Dick. He had visited her often in the couple of months since he found out about her pregnancy. He had even offered that she could move into the Bat Manor, but she declined. While being the house she shared with Wally was painful, it had a yard and she knew she would want to raise her child in their house.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked casually, taking her martini glass into the kitchen to refill it.

Artemis, shrugged, confiding her anxiety about tomorrow. "I'm excited, but nervous." She put a hand to her belly, where it was bulging. She had put it off earlier, thinking she wanted to be surprised, but as Dick helped her put together a baby room and she began to prepare for it, she realized she wanted to know. So tomorrow was her appointment.

"Don't be. If you want, I'll come with you. Actually, the whole team wants to come." Dick came back in with the martini glasses, careful to hand the non-alcoholic one to Artemis.

Artemis cracked a smile, thinking of how everyone had been connected to Wally even though he had "retired" a couple years earlier. "They'll be the first to know. But, I think I would enjoy it if you came. Wally's parents will be there too along with Jade and my mother."

Dick raised an eyebrow upon hearing Artemis mention her family. They did not hate each other, but they weren't exactly one big happy family. "Only if you're certain."

Artemis nodded. "Are you sure you want to come? You'll be up late tonight with Robin."

Dick smiled. "Never stopped me from being where I'm needed before."

The phone rang. Dick went to answer it, but Artemis shook her head. Instead, he helped her up and watched. She smiled after answering it, but her brow twisted in confusion. She said good-bye, then looked at Dick with a bewildered expression.

"What happened?"

"That was Mary and Rudy. They... they think they saw Wally."

"What? That's impossible." DIck exclaimed, only to remember his plan months ago. No, that was impossible. It hadn't worked.

"They say they heard and felt the rush of wind like when runs home. And you know the extra pair of clothes they kept just in case? They're gone."

"That doesn't mean anything." No, he couldn't be back. He pushed those feelings aside.

"I know, but what else would it be?"

Dick's mind began to race wildly. "I'll look into it. I promise. You get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

Dick hugged her goodbye, something that was about to become harder with her bulging belly. He rushed out the door and walked a few blocks before he stumbled. He caught a telephone pole and slumped down. His hands were on his head, confusion and pain running through his head.

Dick was in denial. When Wally had first died, he had hopes of bringing him back. He couldn't just be gone. The it didn't work. He had struggled through that. But in a way, finding out that Artemis was pregnant was a way Wally would come back. Though Dick was not an extremely religious man, he found himself praying that Artemis would have a baby boy and it would look and talk and act exactly as Wally did. It wasn't the way he thought it would happen, but Wally would be back with them. He had let go of the ridiculous notion that Zatanna's spell would work. But had it?

He felt as if he was being stabbed multiple times. He crumpled onto the ground, unable to hide his emotions any longer. Why Wally? Of the people to die on the team, why him? Dick had gone through enough hardships and trial in his life and he was only nineteen. He had watched his parents fall to their deaths! Wasn't that enough for any man, let alone having to watch his best friend die as well?

After a moment in pity, Dick stood up, letting all of his emotions go so he could concentrate on the mission. He walked to a zeta tube that was only a few blocks away. He teleported up to the Watchtower. There, a confused Batman, Flash, Zatanna, and Kaldur were looking at him, still in civilian clothes.

"Excuse me, I need to borrow. Zatanna for a moment."

The Flash had a bemused look on his face. When they had been going out, they had never been discreet. Even after they broke up, they were still very friendly. Kaldur simply nodded. Batman stared at Dick.

"What's wrong, Dick?"

"Your spell didn't work, right?"

"You were the one who said that if we didn't see anything immediately, it didn't." She was confused. They hadn't spoken about that day in the snow since it happened. She looked at him for a moment, then caught on. "Why?"

"Just a call from his parents. They didn't see him, but some interesting events did happen."

Zatanna looked at Dick in horror. If Wally had come back, it would explain a few things, like the constant feeling of weariness she had about her. "Are you certain?"

"No, but I intend to find out."

**AN: So what do you think the little Spitfire baby should be? Boy or Girl?**


	5. Chapter 5

Wally paced in the park that he often went to as a kid. When he had entered his parents' house, had seen their faces, so much of his life came back. Memories of playing as a child, of countless hours imagining meeting the Flash, becoming Kid Flash and keeping it from his parents. Not that he could for very long. But all those memories, happy and sad, were wasted. After he went into his old room, found his clothes, his parents couldn't see him. They looked straight at him. He had smiled, raising his arms for an embrace, when they walked straight past him and stared at the damage he inadvertently caused.

He looked at himself now, remembering what he could of his death. He could remembering running and being hit by energy. He remembered seeing himself slowly fade. Was that what was happening now? Was he solidifying slowly? He looked solid right now. He sat down on a bench, frustration running through him.

A little robin flew down from the tree and landed on the bench next to him. It coked its head curiously. Wally knew it was staring at him. He tenderly lifted his hand; the robin hopped onto his finger. He brought the robin closer to him and stroked its soft feathers. Wally knew that there was one person who could help him, who had always helped him. A person he forgot until he saw the robin.

* * *

"You're late," Artemis said as he came running through doctor's office's doors. His hair was frayed and he was wearing a neat suit. He had undoubtedly come from Wayne Tech. He was smiling apologetically and hugged her as he approached. He shook hands with Mary and Rudy who were shaking their heads with fondness.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in work. Bruce wants me to start taking over more responsibilities over the company."

"Congrats, then."

"I should be saying that to you in a few moments."

They smiled then walked in together where the doctor was patiently waiting. He smiled as well. They were all nervous. He was kind an apathetic. he was blond with gentle green eyes. As the procedure went, there was slight confusion as he assumed Dick was the father. There was some good-natured laughs as they told him he was just a friend of the father who couldn't be there.

The appointment took less than twenty minutes. When they walked out, a look of joy was on Mary and Rudy's faces. A look of shock and and bewilderment was on the others', especially Artemis who looked completely overwhelmed. Mary and Rudy offered their congratulations, before driving home. Dick looked at Artemis. He took her home, saying he would stop by later, saying he still had some stuff to take care of at the office.

* * *

Zatanna met him in Watchtower. She had an bemused look upon her face. She asked him how the appointment went, he said fine and told her the results. She looked at him with disbelief but he nodded and said it was true. She laughed, saying that it was going to a big job, but nothing Uncle Dick couldn't handle.

"So I think it's safe to assume Wally is going to come back. I've been doing a little research."

"On the magic you used?"

"On the news. Guess what's happening at that special little spot of ours."

Dick face paled, imagining the worst. "What?"

"Well, first off, there have been several new species popping up around there. People are getting curious, but can't find an obvious answer."

"Because it's your magic that's causing it."

"Precisely. I'm hoping that the effects will stabilize after Wally comes back in full. But it gets better. The magic there has also created a warm spot like a greenhouse. There's a tropical oasis out there in the middle of snow. The collision of warm and cold air is starting to create storms. They've been mild so far, but they're slowly getting bigger and bigger. It's only a matter of time before we have ourselves a superstorm."

"Is there any good news?"

"There is a really pretty red flower that has been popping up nearby, but that's a side effect of the magic as well."

"But he's coming back."

"Wally's coming back."

* * *

Dick mind was buzzing, full of thoughts and ideas. Half of his mind was wondering about the situation with Wally. He still wasn't willing to completely jump to the conclusion that Wally was coming back. A small part of him was holding back, not wanting to get hurt again. And if it turned out to be false hope, he didn't want to hurt Artemis either. No, he had long decided never to mention any of this to Artemis unless it worked completely.

He walked through the door into her house where she was on the couch, half watching the TV that was on. She smiled at Dick as he walked in and made his way to the kitchen where he would make her her favorite calming decaf tea. She sighed as he came back.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this."

"You'll manage. You always have in the past. Besides, you have me and the team helping you out."

"But I don't have room here. I wanted to raise my child in this house, his house. I only have the one bedroom. I thought I would add another one later if I needed it, but now..."

Dick put his arm around her, massaging her shoulders. They were tight and tense. "Again, if you need the extra room, the Bat Manor has plenty. And Alfred has been a little bored lately. Tim just isn't enough really."

"I don't know. I never thought that I would ever have to move. But I guess I have to."

"Well, if all else fails, I'm sure I can buy a little extra property around the house and add another story."

"Dick..."

"Hey, it's the least I can do. But let's go tell everyone else the good news."

Artemis sat up, grinning slightly. "How do I tell them that I am having triplets?"


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis looked at herself in the mirror as she got ready for the day. She was seven and a half months along and was as rounder than the moon. The triplets were growing quickly and kicking often. She was expecting two boys and a girl, according to the ultrasound anyways. She knew one of them would come most likely have Wally's speed, though she was curious as to which one or if all of them would have it his powers. She sighed at the thought. She wasn't sure she could handle three speedy children. Even with the team's help.

She pulled her maternity shirt over her tank top, wishing she didn't have the three more months to wait. She was already huge enough as it was. She walked into the kitchen, wishing immensely for strawberries and pickles. And it was another reason why she wanted her pregnancy over. She was tired of the random cravings. At least the morning sickness didn't show up as often.

She picked up the phone and called M'gann, letting her know of her most recent food craze. M'gann said she would be there soon. Artemis smiled as she put the phone down. She walked over to a photo album she recently found. It had several pictures of her and Wally from when they first kissed on New Year's Eve to several months ago when she had come home from her mission. She opened it hesitantly, waiting for the tears to come.

To her surprise, none came. In fact, when she opened it she only smiled, remembering all the good times they had. Her hands rested on her growing belly. She flipped through the pages. Some were poor quality, others were better. Some were at the cave when they were still in the business, others were of college with friends. She felt a tear fall down, but not from the sorrow in her heart. But because Wally would never see their three beautiful children.

"I'll be by your side no matter what." His voice whispered in her ear as she felt hands rest on her shoulders. She turned around, only to see nothing behind her. But she had him. Was it a trick?

The doorbell rang and M'gann walked through the door, carrying groceries. She was wearing her usual happy smile. They hugged, and Artemis shook away her confusion.

"So they only had the regular strawberries and not the organic ones you like. They aren't GMOs, but I hope you still like them. Oh! And they had the pickles at half off, so I bought you two jars."

"Thanks, M'gann." Artemis smiled, gratefully eating a strawberry.

"So who was here?" M'gann asked.

"What do you mean?" Artemis remembered hearing his voice again. But it couldn't have been him. He was dead.

"When I came up to the house, I sensed another person. I thought you had company."

"No, I have here by myself." M'gann looked confused and Artemis knew that it had been Wally she heard.

"Wally?"

There was a rush of wind from behind her and the door flew open. It was left swinging. Artemis ran out to the front porch and shouted again.

"Wally!"

He was gone.

* * *

Dick was sitting in the Watchtower next to Zatanna with Batman staring at him. Dick tried to smile jokingly, but Batman's stare was still hard to face, even after all these years. Dick wasn't sure what his former mentor thought, but he didn't think it was entirely good. Dr. Fate was there as well, showing Zatara's fatherly nature.

"But it technically wasn't necromancy. She only reassembled his atoms, not resurrect him," Dick defended his friend.

"But she still disrupted the balance." Dr. Fate crossed his arms.

"And that can be fixed easily. All she has to do is let go of the spell, correct?" Batman asked.

"It is a bit more complicated than that. This spell is directly tied into Zatanna's life force. She bent the rules and they are bending right back."

"And the superstorm at the pole?"

"Created by her magic, but it should be containable."

"Dick, Zatanna, stay here. Let the League handle it."

Batman and Dr. Fate left, leaving the two on their own.

"We're not going to stay here, are we?" Zatanna turned and asked him.

"You bet we're not."

* * *

Dick was in his old room at the Watchtower. He was staring at his old Robin costume. It had been so long ago since he had went into Cadmus on his own with Kaldur and Wally. He smiled, remembering all the times they had had since then. He and Wally had become even closer since then. While he wasn't sure if Batman was upset that Wally was back, he knew that Batman would do what he perceived to be the right thing.

"It's been awhile Dick," Wally's voice came from the doorway.

"I was wondering if you would ever show up." Dick responded, not daring to see if his friend was real.

"You can hear me." It was more of a statement than question.

"Honestly, I'm not sure if you're more than a voice."

"I'm not."

"Great, I'm hallucinating."

"No, you're not. Zatanna," the voice paused. "I think that's her name. Yeah, it is. Zatanna's spell worked, only halfway. I am here, my body is here, but no one can see me."

"You're not one hundred percent solid."

"No, my molecules aren't thick enough yet. but I'm here, Dick. I just need Zatanna to complete the spell."

"I thought you didn't believe in magic."

"I'm still trying to explain this one."

"So you need Zatanna?"

"Is she here?"

"We were just about to head out."

"Great, I'll join you."

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"I've missed you."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I have been super busy with school and kind of forgot about fanfiction. Sorry. But here is another chapter even though it's kind of short. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Dick walked through the Watchtower to where Zatanna was getting ready. In her room, there were several pictures of her with friends, but mostly with her father. Zatanna was holding on in her hands when he walked in with a bodiless Wally following behind him.

"Zee, are you okay?"

"I... I don't know. I guess..."

"Whelmed?"

"Yeah..."

Dick stepped back and looked over his shoulder to see if Wally wanted to say anything. He shrugged and Zatanna threw him a curious look at the oddity of his actions. Dick grinned. "Wally's here."

Zatanna stood up, confused at the lack of sight of Wally. She cocked her head. "Where?"

"Here, Zee." Wally spoke up.

Zatanna located him, surprised by the lonesome voice. "You're alive."

"Yeah, you brought me back. Artemis will love you for that."

"You've spoken to Artemis?"

"Sort of." Dick could imagine the awkwardness Wally was feeling.

"Where's your body?"

"Here, but not quite solid."

Dick watched as Zatanna's eyes closed and she accessed magic. He heard her sweet voice whisper, "Yfidilos."

Dick felt magic swirl around him. His eyes opened in amazement as he saw colors swirl together and take a shape. They slowly but surely took the form of the lovely speedster everyone knew and loved. He was wearing the clothes he had taken from his parents house. When the spell was complete, Wally was smiling broadly. Dick hugged Wally tight and Wally hugged him back. Dick felt tears fall down his face and knew his friend. For good this time.

The moment was interrupted by an alarm going off throughout the halls of the Watchtower. They all rushed out, to see the Kid Flash with Blue Beetle at the computer, monitoring what was happening. Both looked at surprise at the presence of dead Wally.

"Long story, explain it later." Dick rushed over to the computer and his grin dissolved.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked.

"When Zee brought you back, it had side effects. And oasis showed up near your death. There were a couple storms due to the unusual hot spot, but nothing major. Now that you're complete..."

"There's nothing holding back the hot air."

"And now there is a superstorm forming."

"How much time before it hits civilization?"

"Within the hour."

Artemis was looking out the doorway. Wally was back. Her Wally, the one who was going to propose to her. The one who had fathered her children. He was back. And then he left.

"Artemis, what happened before I arrived?" M'gann asked cautiously.

"He was here."

"Wally's gone."

Artemis sighed, wondering if it was merely her anxieties about having triplets messing with her mind. But no, it couldn't be. Artemis knew what she heard and felt. And M'gann sensed it as well. "He was here. But he left..."

M'gann went silent for a moment. When she opened her eyes, she said, "The Watchtower just called. There is a superstorm breaking out near where Wally died. I need to go."

"I'm coming with you."

"Artemis, you are seven and half months pregnant with three children. The last thing you need is to be running around and trying to save people.'

Artemis clenched her hands and stared M'gann down. It was something she had rarely done since Wally's death and before then it had usually been directed at him. "I'm coming with you."

M'gann sighed, knowing that she would get yelled at this for later. "Fine. But you are staying in the bioship."

The two left together side by side. As they left, a gentle wind blew threw the door, knocking a picture of the tearful reunion of Wally and Artemis into the ground. She was in his arms and he was spinning her around. It was near an oak tree in a park where he spent much of his time growing up. And if one looked carefully, in his pocket was an object the size of a ring box. If only he had the chance to give the contents inside to her...


	8. Chapter 8

Wally slipped as he skidded to a halt. As his back thudded on the ground, Dick was there offering his hand. Wally sheepishly took the outstretched hand as he stood up. Dick wore his half smirk and looked at the scene.

There was no snow falling though, only ice, cutting through the team's skins. The winds were blowing hard, knocking anything and everything down. Zatanna had to cast a spell to keep everyone up; they all saw the energy it was taking out of her, too. Superboy had arrived a few moments after everyone else and was confused to see red hair in the suit and not Bart's brown. As he put it together though, he walked up and practically squished Wally with the bear hug.

They all stared at the super storm, all well aware of the time remaining and all unsure of how to stop it. They tossed some ideas, but none were ideal. Eventually the plan the was forged was for everyone to use everything they got to contain the storm and starve it. Zatanna would use her magic. Superboy would use a shield and fly around in the upper atmosphere in counterclockwise while Wally did the same thing only clockwise on the ground. The idea was the wind forces would cancel out, a vacuum would be formed and the when they stopped, there would be extreme winds as the storm collapsed, but after the initial collapse of the system, the climate would turn to normal. Well, somewhat normal. Who knew if Zatanna's flowers would survive?

They started quickly, and continued hard. Dick also placed small reactors on the ground and began an endothermic reaction which would draw away some of the heat feeding this monster. As Dick was mixing in the last element, he saw the red bioship passing overhead. He sighed in relief as M'gann connected a psychic link only to freeze with horror when he discovered Artemis aboard.

_"What is she doing here? This isn't the place for her,"_ Dick cried.

_"She can hear you, you know."_ Artemis narrowed her brow.

_"Is that Artemis?"_

_"Wally?"_ The team could feel Artemis's heart begin to flutter.

_"Hey, beautiful."_

_"You're dead!"_

_"You should know by now that nothing will keep me away from you."_

_"You were in the house."_

_"I had to see-"_

_"Can we finish this conversation later? We have a storm to deal with."_ Dick broke in, but everyone knew he was grinning at the reunion of his best friend and his girlfriend.

Everyone agreed and fought the hard fight. They fought against Mother Nature and all her fury. As they raced against time, Artemis watched the yellow and red flash by at the base of the storm. As she and M'gann approached the storm, they could see it was huge. She was unsure if the team could handle it.

Her hand rested on her bulging belly. He was back. Wally was here, in costume and in time to see their children. And the doctor had told her to expect them soon. True, they weren't due for another month and a half, but the doctor said that often when the womb reached a certain size, no matter whether the child was developed or not, the body would naturally start to give birth. The doctor had prescribed some medication and little activity to make sure the fetuses were as developed as possible, but he said they would most likely come early. And now Wally would be able to see them.

She had a couple names in mind before, but now that he was back, she wasn't sure about any of them now that he was here. What if he didn't like any of them?

_"Any name you like, I'll love."_ His voice came over the link. Artemis felt her heart leap and safety envelop her as Wally wasn't freaking out at the thought of becoming a father like most men she knew would have.

She watched him with adoration before noticing the winds dying down. Hesitantly, Dick told everyone to slow down. Connor stopped first and not a moment too soon. His shield was finished and would have fallen if not for M'gann catching him. He smiled exhaustively. Dick gave to okay for Wally to slow down. As he slid over to where everyone was gathered, the final winds came howling through and picked up debris, launching it straight into his lower back.

Artemis screamed as he fell to the ground. She knelt on the ground, stroking his hair as he reacted the quickest though, checking the area he had been struck. Artemis saw in his eyes a hardness. But that soon turned to conviction and determination as he began to shout out orders.

"M'gann, left him up carefully to the bioship. We need to get him to a hospital ASAP."

* * *

Artemis sat in the chair in the waiting room as Wally was prepped for surgery. She watched Dick pace back and forth. Connor was staring out the window. M'gann was rubbing Artemis's shoulders comfortingly with Zatanna close by. The doctors said they were confident that they could heal Wally. There were slight concerns about his ability to walk, but they were all annoyingly bright about it.

"They say he'll make a full recovery," Zatanna whispered. Artemis nodded, too confused to trust her voice. She got up and walked to Dick, still pacing. She grabbed his arm and smiled. They began to walk together.

It was silent at first, both comforting each other in the one way they knew how when words were not enough. Only raw emotions. They reached the garden outside. There were a few others outside, but no one was nearby. They sat for a while together like that, side by side when Dick spoke first.

"I can't lose him again."

"I don't think either of us can."

Silence fell over them again, but this wasn't the awkward silence between classmates thrusted together for a huge project. This silence comforted both of them when no one else could.

"You never told me how Wally came back." Artemis spoke first this time.

Dick chuckled, remembering his crazed self all those months ago. "I had a crazy idea. It worked."

After a couple hours, the two stood up and walked back inside. As they went through the door, the head surgeon came out, still in uniform and informed them that Wally was going to make a full recovery. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Artemis cracked out a smile. He was back.

Dick was about to ask when they could visit him, when Artemis screeched, bent over, and her hands flew to her swollen belly. She looked up at Dick and he knew. The baby was coming.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think so far? Maybe I should just leave off here...**

**Nah, I won't be that mean. **

**So one last chapter. Wally and Artemis are having triplets, two boys one girl. Anyone have any ideas for names?**


	9. Chapter 9

Artemis's hands clenched around M'gann's hands as she tried not to scream. As agonizing contractions racked her body, she bit her lip and clenched her teeth, hoping the foul language racing through her mind would not leave her mouth. As blood from the lip began to trickle down her lip, she screamed for the doctor. Within a moment, he came, but a moment too long for the soon to be mother.

"What the hell took you so long?" she shouted.

The doctor was calm in his response, irking Artemis. "I'm sorry; it takes a while to prep for a C-section. but I'm here now and the nurses are on there way. Now if you don't mind, we're going to give you something for the pain. You won't feel a thing."

Artemis's eyes glazed over in moments. She was still there, but it was an effect similar to laughing gas. Lucid enough to know what's going on, but not enough to be fully aware of the doctors performing surgery. She only kept on asking where Wally was and if he would be there soon.

"Dick is on his way to get him." Zatanna whispered calmly as she brushed away the sweaty hair from Artemis's face. Then quietly to herself, "Hurry, Dick."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but no. Even if he was awake, which he won't be for a while, he is still too weak to go across the hospital."

"Three little children that he fathered are about to born." Dick's voice slowly grew into a shout. "Two boys a one little girl! This is his first time . He has been late too many times. He missed most of this pregnancy! HE WILL BE THERE!"

The doctor opened his mouth to reply when Wally, still dressed in a gown, stumbled out sleepily from the room. "Why are you shouting, Dick? Did I miss something?"

Dick smiled. "The birth of your first three kids. Artemis is on the other side of the hospital. Now let's go."

Wally flashed out of the room as Dick threw a change of clothes at him with a faint thanks shouted back from the end of the hallway. Dick knew he would never catch up, but he didn't need to. So long as Wally made it in time. He was about to rush out of the room when he remembered the confused doctor standing there, confused about Wally's early waking, his ability to stand immediately after surgery, and his superspeed.

"H...Ho...How? Tha... That's impossible."

Dick snickered as he did when he was younger. "You better get used to it. He's has triplets."

Dick left, following Wally. He barely missed seeing the doctor faint at the thought.

* * *

They started to wean Artemis off of the painkillers as the third child was born. She quickly came to, especially at the crying of her children. She anxiously waited for the nurses to finish measuring her children and making sure they were healthy being born prematurely. As the first one, a little girl, the eldest, was placed in her arms, she smiled beautifully and Wally came through the door. He was wearing normal clothes, but he pulling the shirt over his head as the door swung open. The middle child, a boy, was placed in Artemis's other arm. And finally, the youngest, another boy, was placed in Wally's arms after he walked up and kissed Artemis's sweaty forehead gently.

The two new parents were smiling beaming. Wally laughed, amazed at what had happened over the last several months. The looked at each other, both knowing names must be announced when Dick walked through the door. They smiled at him and felt pride sweep through their bodies.

"Have you decided on names yet?" M'gann asked.

Artemis looked at Wally. He kissed her forehead. "I want to know as well."

Artemis looked down at her children. "I decided a while ago the girl would be named Mary Iris, after you mother and aunt." She searched for approval from Wally. With his huge smile, she gather confidence and moved on. The second, I was thinking of Dash Mason. They were some of my closest normal friends at Gotham Academy."

Everyone laughed at this. Wally rested a hand on Artemis's shoulder. She looked up and nodded. He spoke hesitantly. "The last and youngest will Richard Barry after my uncle and Dick. You brought me back, Dick. Instead of death, now I get to watch my three children grow up. I get to have a beautiful family of my own. Who knows, it might be growing in the future."

"Don't bet on it, Wally," Artemis laughed, but the team could see how well motherhood suited her.

Dick, with the slightest tear in his eye, walked up to Wally and embraced him tightly, careful though not to squish little Richard. He grabbed his best friend's hand and placed a tiny box inside it. He whispered into his ear, "Now's your chance. Ask her."

Wally smiled. He leaned over Artemis and kissed her forehead. He slowly revealed the box to her. She recognized it immediately. She was slightly confused as to how the ring she wore almost constantly on her neck ended back in the box, but an amused look from Dick confirmed her suspicions. All the emotions she had been holding in for the last several months came tumbling out at once. Tears streamed down her face and she could barely nod when Wally asked the most important question in a girl's life.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**AN: That's it, I've hoped you all enjoyed it. Thanks to all who have favorited, followed, and/or reviewed on this little drabble of mine! It was fun to write, and I hope you had fun reading it!**


End file.
